Friends with benefits
by Aver.G
Summary: Maya was hurt knowing that Riley still loves Lucas on New year and so does Charlie. But they never thought that from the incident they would develop a friendship that could lead to romance. MAYA AND CHARLIE. MARLIE
1. Chapter 1

It was an awkward night for Maya, she was about to let herself feel what she feels but the moment Farkle told everyone that Riley still loves Lucas. Her heart sank and pain is all the felt in her heart. She also then caught the pain look in Charlie's eyes. He was putting so much effort on Riley but her heart belongs to someone else and for a second there, Maya realized something. That she was in the same situation as Charlie is. Love someone that loves somebody else. Maya wasn't sure that Lucas loves Riley or loves her. There were times that he shows his affection towards her and sometimes she does it to Riley as well. Lucas was unsure who he loves more or who he loves in a romantic way but what Maya was sure was, she really like Lucas a lot. Maya tried so hard not get hurt again and in order to do so, she was the one who had to let Lucas go. There could be possibilities of him loving her more but she would not take the chance.

After Farkle told everyone, Maya, Riley and Lucas sat awkwardly at the rooftop. Later then, Lucas had to go home because his mom is going to pick him up. That leaves Maya and Riley alone. And they did not say anything after the incident. They went into the house and they were surprised to see that Charlie came out of nowhere.

"Why are you still here?" Riley asked

"Oh, I put Auggie to bed, he needed someone to talk to before he sleeps." Charlie smiles.

"You don't have to, my mom could do that,"

"Oh, Auggie needed a guy to guy talk and your mom lets me. It's no big deal actually, I have always wanted a brother because I'm like the only son in the family," he explained. "Anyway, I better get going, my mom is probably worried about me."

"Me too Riles, I need to get back." Maya then hugged Riley before she leaves her apartment with Charlie.

Maya and Charlie got into the elevator together,

"It was really nice what you did there, you know putting Auggie to bed. It was very nice of you." Maya broke the silence.

"That was nothing, I needed something to take my mind off, everything that happened,"

"Oh, that,"

"She broke up with me before the new year," Charlie gave a big sigh. "That's a good way to start a new year, right?" he grins at Maya and she just gave him a weak smile.

They got off the elevator and Maya gave Charlie a wave goodbye before they went into a different direction. Charlie did not know why but he needed someone to talk to because he doesn't have many friends. This was a great opportunity for him to actually talk to someone, so Charlie turned around and ran towards Maya.

"Maya! Wait,"

"What?" Maya turned around.

"How about I walk you home? It's not safe for a girl to walk home alone on the streets,"

"That's very nice of you, but I'm used to walking alone in these streets," Maya gave him a small laugh.

"I insist."

* * *

Do you know what Charlie, you shouldn't be so bummed out that Riley broke up with you because a lot of girls would be dying to be your girlfriend." Maya made him laugh because he never finds himself as the person that anyone would want to date since for all the things he had done for Riley, she still doesn't like him back.

"Thanks, that's the nicest thing I heard so far for new years. What makes you think so that any girl would want to date me because the first time I actually like a girl, she rejected me,"

"Who?" Maya looked at his face as he was looking at the street lights, "Oh, sorry. Was she the first girl you actually had eyes on? Seriously?"

"It's been a long time since fifth grade. I was about to man up and ask her out, but then Lucas came and I thought it was too late until the Semi-Formal. I know it's hard to believe but its's true."

"No one ends up with their first crush anyway you know?"

"I wish I was as good looking as Lucas is. Well, you liked him and so does Riley and all the girls in our grades, they just don't show it."

"You know why I liked him? I like him because no guy has ever believe in me that I could be something bigger and I can do better. Besides, Mr. Mathews. Maybe other liked him because of how he is very prince charming like but I don't. I just don't,"

"He's good liking and he is actually a really nice guy, what a good combination."

"Stop being jealous, you're not so bad yourself. Everyone has their own specialties."

"Like what?"

"Like, Lucas can never pull out, what you did for Riley. The way you asked her prom. No guy would ever do that for his girl in our grade. Like how confident you are to ask her out and how you waited for her until she was not with Lucas before asking her out. That's a real gentleman there."

"Thanks, I really needed that. I heard that you haven't finished reading Sense and Sensibility. It's a good book you know, a love triangle," he then started laughing.

"It's not funny lover boy, I know it's a love triangle. I"m not hopeless romantic like you are and I'm just not into reading, I'm probably just gonna watch the movie,"

"I saw you, Maya, I notice you squinting at page 7 and stuck there for hours, how can you even enjoy reading the book when you can't even see. What's wrong with wearing glasses?"

"Seriously? You want me to be walking around school looking like Smackle?"

"What's wrong with Smackle? She's pretty,"

"Pretty weird," she chuckled.

"This is me," as they reached Maya's apartment. 'It was nice talking to you,"

"It was nice talking to you too, I had a great time"

"How are you going to get home? Your place is totally opposite from Riley's."

"I'm probably gonna get a cab,"

"Okay then, I'll wait for you until you get one,"

"Maya? U- um can I get your number because I kinda don't have yours," Charlie don't know why he is so nervous to ask for her number.

"Are you hitting on me? You just broke up with best friend and you ask me out?" Maya making a dramatic scene in front of her building.

"No, no, no that's not what I mean. I just want us to be friends, you know since we both in a quite similar situation and it was nice talking to you?"

"So you don't want to like date me at all?"

"Noooo!" Charlie was unsure what to say

"You don't have to be mean about it," as Maya's frown.

"I didn't mea-" Charlie felt bad until Maya started laughing so hard.

"I was just kidding, Gardner. You should've seen your face. Priceless. I have your number, I got it from Riley. Later I'll give you a call,"

Charlie later got into a cab and went home, he was so happy that his new year turned out well. As for Maya, something about Charlie made her smile. He was so sincere and innocent that made her find him cute. She was glad that he was there to keep her mind of Lucas. She thought to herself that this could be a start of a good friendship.

* * *

 **This is a different story from my previous story. I thought it would be something new to put Maya and Charlie together. MARLIE**


	2. Chapter 2

"Who are you texting?" Riley asked Maya. They were by their locker, and Riley was telling her about a rare breed animal that she just read about and she noticed that Maya wasn't listening because she was distracted by her phone. "Maya! Are you even listening? Who are you texting anyway?" she put her hand on Maya's phone screen.

"Oh, what did you say?"

"I was asking you, who are you texting?"Riley asked again. Riley finally got her attention. It's already May and as for Maya and Charlie, they got closer.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _The next morning after Charlie walked Maya home, Maya gave Charlie a good morning text._

 _Maya: Good Morning._

 _Charlie: Who is this?_

 _Maya: You don't know me loverboy?_

 _Charlie: Maya! :)_

 _The moment Charlie got Maya's number. They started texting each other a lot, it started with texting then lead to late night calls. Talking about their day and interest and share stories about their child memories. Maya can't deny how comfortable he was with Charlie. He is so sincere and nice that Maya grew a soft spot for him._

 _They started really close when Charlie invites Maya over to watch Sense and Sensibility. Maya had a rough day at school as she did not finish her homework and she failed her math test. So when she went over, she wasn't in the mood and planned on being cranky and mean about everything._

" _So are we gonna watch the movie?" Maya asked the moment she arrived at his doorsteps._

" _Oh, yeah. I rented the movie. We can watch it here in the living room. My mom told me that it wasn't nice bringing girls into my room. So are you okay with it?"_

" _Sure. Urgh, Such a goody two shoes." Maya said it as if she was annoyed._

" _Are you sure you're okay. If you're not comfortable we can watch in my room but we need to keep the doors open."_

" _No, this is fine. Where is your mom anyway?_

" _Oh, she's usually in her room at this hour before she makes dinner. My sisters, well they are all out to the mall."_

 _When the movie started, Charlie notice that something was bothering Maya, her mind was not there, she was somehow distracted by something. Charlie then paused the movie._

" _Are sure you're okay, do you want any drinks?" Maya did not respond. "Okay, I shall get you a drink." Charlie then came back with a tray with multiple cups._

" _Why so many cups? It's only two of us," Maya was confused._

" _Well, I actually I poured you lemonade then, I thought maybe you like apple juice, so I poured apple juice, then I remember you always get orange juice at the cafeteria. Since you're not in the mood. Sour drinks can make someone you know, more mad, so I pour milk just in case because milk always makes me feel better an-" Maya tried so hard not to laugh but she couldn't help it._

" _Why are you laughing? It's not funny," Seeing Maya laugh made Charlie laugh as well._

" _You don't have to do this, really? Stop being so nice. I was planning to be a jerk so you would you know, not in the mood too to watch the movie and I could go home," Maya explained her intentions._

" _If you don't want to watch the movie, you could've call because I would totally understand."_

" _Well, I promise I would come and I always keep my promises."_

" _Why are you not in the mood anyway?"_

" _Well, that's a long story."_

" _Tell me, believe it or not, I can be really good at keeping secrets since I don't have any friends to spill them to,"_

" _What? So when you have friends you're just gonna spill all my secrets to them?!"_

" _What? No!"_

" _There it is again, that face," Maya started laughing again over Charlie's expression._

 _Charlie just smiles looking at Maya making fun of him. He doesn't know why he let her make fun of him. He finds it entertaining because he never met a girl that is so opposite of him. So wild and beautiful._

" _If you're not comfortable to share it's okay but just so you know, my ears are all yours."_

" _I failed my math. I couldn't do my homework because I couldn't understand. And I keep thinking about me and Lucas which I know there's nothing to think about, a lot is going on my mind and I'm a mess. I can't talk to Riley about everything now, since the New year thing. So things have been hard for me lately," she started to cry and Charlie hand her a box of tissue. Charlie was so patient with her mood and keep finding ways to make her feel comfortable and better being at his place that lead Maya to open up to him unexpectedly._

" _Sorry you had to hear this, this is so stupid," Maya said._

" _No, it's not. I'm glad that you trust me enough. You know, if you have a problem with math, you can always ask your friends to help."_

" _Who? Farkle? I haven't talked to him. Lucas? No chance. Zay? He failed just like me and as for Riley, well she helped me with most of my subjects now that we're in the situation. I feel bad to ask her the favor to tutor my math."_

" _I could always help you with math, you know, if you want to," he offered. "I'm not that good at it but I got A-. How about that?"_

" _You don't mind?"_

" _Nope. Anytime you want."_

" _Why are you being nice to me? Stop hitting on me." Charlie just lets out a small laugh. "If you tell anyone about this, just remember, I know where you live." Maya threat him._

" _Stay for dinner," Charlie said._

" _Okay,"_

 _ **End Flashback.**_

"Oh, no one. So what were you talking about, the animal you found out. What about it?"

"Nothing, why you are always on your phone? Do you have a new boyfriend you're not telling me?" Maya was actually texting Charlie, about little things they share just to keep each other update.

"I don't do boyfriends Riles,"

Riley and Maya's friendship went back to normal when they come to an understanding that Lucas is better off as a friend to both of them. Riley, Farkle, Lucas, and Zay noticed that Maya and Charlie are now good friends but they never question it. But Maya could not deny that having Charlie as a friend is making her life better. Being with Charlie even only as a friend, made it easier for her to get over Lucas.

"What's going on with you and Charlie now?" Riley asks as they were walking to class

"Nothing, he's just a friend Riles. Like me and you. Like you and Farkle. A girl can be friends with a boy and have no feelings for each other."

"Is he taking you to the school dance?"

"No Riles, he already has a date, he's bringing Sarah from our grade. See? We don't like each other that way," Maya was the one who helped him on asking Sarah to the school dance. As we know, Charlie likes a grand gesture. So he sang her a song while playing his guitar while people pass her the roses one by one until it becomes a bouquet before he asked her and she said yes.

"And who are you going with?"

"Alone duh. How about you?"

"Oh, mmm, Lucas a-asked me," she hesitated to answer.

"That's great Riles! You should go with him." Maya wasn't shocked that Lucas asked Riley because she was the one to told him to. Lucas wanted to bring Maya but she turns him down.

"I turned him down," Riley said.

"Why? Riles, look me in the eyes. I'm going to tell you this once and I really mean it, 'I Am So Over Lucas', so please say yes for me and just go with him."

"Oh okay then, thanks, Maya,"

* * *

Why are you in my room again Gardener?" Maya asked. She just did her hair and makeup and she is still in her bathrobe with her legs crossed at the corner of her bed. Maya had her hair half up half down with a little bit of wave down, and a perfect winged eyeliner and she wore red lipstick to make her look more elegant.

"Because you are my only friend, and I trust your opinion." Charlie is fixing his tie, "How do I look?"

"You look fine. Like really fine. I picked out your tux and trust me, my choices are always right." Charlie wore a black, sharp-looking, and well-fitted tux with a skinny black tie. Exactly the sort of thing that a woman, want their guy to wear.

"I can't believe you turn down every guy that asked you to the dance."

"I feel like going alone. I love being single and I'm embracing it."

"No, you're avoiding. Avoiding putting you out there. What are you wearing anyway?"

"It's a secret I never tell, you know you love me, xoxo, gossip girl" Maya saying the lines from gossip girl.

"You've been hiding your dress from everyone, It's time Maya. It's time."

"Urghh fine. Gosh, you're so obsessed with me. Turn around, I want to change." while Maya was changing into her dress, Charlie was complaining about the mixed up on the flower that he was getting for Sarah.

"Now. Turn around, tada aaa." It took Charlie's breath away the way Maya look. She wore a black short strapless sweetheart chiffon dress with jewel belt around her waist that fitted her so well and she got herself a pair of a black platform to match with the outfit.

"So? How do I look?"

"You look stunning," Charlie looked amazed by the way she looks.

"Okay, lover boy, stop drooling on me. We need to get to the dance. So, are you picking Sarah up?"

"Oh, she said her dad is going to send her, so I'll meet her there. How about you, aren't you going with Riley?"

"Lucas asked her to homecoming, so I insist that she go with Lucas,"

"Ohh, really?" Charlie gave her a smirk and that 'interesting' look.

"Stop. Stop. I know what you're thinking, I really don't mind him taking her, I told him to, remember?"

"Okay, Maya, whatever makes you happy."

"So are we going or not?"

* * *

As we reached the dance, Charlie finds his way to look for Sarah and Maya made his way to where the food was. Maya turn around when someone from behind tapped her shoulder.

"Hey peaches, when did you arrive."

"I just did a few seconds ago. And you made your way straight to food. Are you planning to spend your night eating?"

"Yeah, and dance a little and then continue eating. They have these amazing cupcakes here."

"Seriously Maya?"

"Where's Lucas? Go dance with him. Don't bother about me. I'm fine."

"He's there," Riley pointed him sitting at one of the tables.

"Go!" Maya gently pushes her.

The night end well with Maya dancing alone in the crowd. She was the only one among her friends without a date. But she was the one who choose not to bring one. She saw Farkle dancing with Smackle, Riley with Lucas, Zay with Britney the girl from the cheerleading team and Charlie with Sarah. Charlie waved at her from across the dance floor once he caught her looking. A lot of guy offered to dance with Maya, but she turn them down. Maya then sit at one of the table at the dance wait for it to finish.

* * *

"You look like you had fun" Charlie grin.

"Believe it or not, I did. So where's Sarah?"

"Her dad picked her up early. So are you ready to head home?"

"Yeah."

They were sitting next each other on the subway. Maya and Charlie are comfortable being with each other even when they are in silence.

"So, did you kiss her?" Maya asked.

"I didn't."

"Why? You should make a move."

"Well, this is embarrassing."

"What's so embarrassing?"

"I never kiss a girl like a real kiss. I've kissed a girl like a peck on the lips but not a real kiss. I'm scared that I'm a bad kisser."

"Are you kidding me right?"

"I'm serious,"

"You better start kissing girls before high school starts. For practice, you know, for the one."

* * *

Do you wanna come in?" Maya asked once they reached Maya's apartment. "Come on it's not that late yet,"

"Okay, sure."

Charlie has been into Maya's room multiple times, so he knows where everything is because Charlie is an observant. He knows where Maya stack all her CDs and her magazine and how she like to leave a pile of clothes behind her door. Maya is not ashamed how her room looked because he's comfortable with Charlie knows who she really is. As Charlie enter her room he went and look for Maya's speaker and connect his phone with it and play Maya's favorite song and 'Oh! Darling' from The Beatles start filling the room.

"Maya Hart? Will you dance with me?" Charlie offered his hand and Maya just looks at him, "You owe me a dance,"

"Sure, Charlie Gardener," she smiles.

Maya took his hand and they started slow dance in Maya's room with only her lamp on which makes the room dim and relaxing. Maya rests her head on Charlie's chest as they were dancing.

"This is nice," Maya said as she turns her face to Charlie's, "I bet Sarah was dying waiting for you to kiss her tonight,"

They were staring each other in the eyes when Charlie leans in and kissed Maya on the lips gently and the kiss lasted for 30 seconds before they pull apart.

"I'm sorry," Charlie apologize.

"It's okay. It was just a kiss."

"Yeah," Charlie replied and Maya put her head back on his chest.

"That was my first kiss"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Charlie, Don't take this the wrong way, I'm not friend zoning you or whatever but what we have here. I love it and I wish we can stay friends for a very long time."

"I'd love that too."

* * *

 **So what do you think? I do know what friends with benefits mean and we will get to that. Stay tuned ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Maya?" Charlie whispered quietly, stroking her hair. She lifted her head off his naked chest to look at him.

 **Flashback**

 _Maya's hand was is still on his shoulders as they continued dancing. He pressed her a little bit closer to him._

" _I really love seeing you in this light, you look so beautiful," he said._

 _Maya blushed and smiled, lowering her head shyly "Thanks", she said, looking back up at him. "I really love you in a tux that I pick."_

" _I do look pretty handsome tonight," he said, shrugging while she chuckled._

" _That is only because it's the tux that I pick which means, you need to let me dress you often," Maya raised her brow._

" _Really?" Charlie asked._

 _Maya stopped dancing, still looking at him,"Really what?" Maya gave him her confused look._

" _I'm your first kiss?" he asked._

" _Yes," she said. "Don't get flattered," she tries to brush it off._

" _I thought, Lucas was your first kiss. I heard people talking about him kissing you in texas by the campfire," he explained. "And how it was the most romantic thing ever an-"_

 _Now both of Maya's hands are on his chest, looking confused and mad, "Where do you even heard that?" she asked._

" _Well..." he hesitated. "People talk."_

" _Well..." she tried to copy him. "I wish he did, but he didn't. He just pulls my face real close, and that's all," she said, looking down at her shoes._

" _Well, that is his lost because" he lift Maya's chin and look into her eyes. "a lot of guys would do anything to get to kiss you," he said._

 _Maya gave him her warmest smile, "Well, I'm glad he didn't." she said. "I'm glad that you're my first kiss, Charlie."_

 _Maya then pressed her lips onto him. His lips were warm, and she realizes how soft it is. He hesitantly circled his arms around her waist, tugging her closer. A rush of unexpected heat came through her, making her respond to him immediately. She could taste his familiarity warm scent, then she realized that she was completely comfortable kissing her own best friend._

 _Maya was surprised of how she is enjoying this, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her body against his._

 _They were so close, that Charlie could feel her heart beat faster in her chest until it nearly matches his own speed._

 _His hands stayed locked around her waist while Maya involuntarily slid her hands under the back of his shirt. She ran her palms up his bare back, savoring the warmth of his skin. His heart quickened even faster._

 _He pulled back, still not letting go of her waist. He rested his forehead on hers, as they both breath heavily. He gave her his adorable smile and swallowed nervously._

" _I want us to stay best friends, no matter what this is," she breathed out. They have been really good friends. It is so hard for Maya to feel this comfortable with and she really don't want to lose that and she also does not find Charlie as her type._

 _He nodded as if he were thinking of the same thing. "Okay. That's probably a good idea."_

 _Maya stared at him, well, his lips and she leaned back and kiss him. He didn't even hesitate to kiss her back and he caressed all over her body and she did the same thing._

 _Before they knew it, they are already on the bed. Maya's breathing was hard when his mouth trailed down her neck. They think they should probably stop but also wanted to keep going._

" _Charlie-," Maya breath out his name, and he brought his mouth back to hers. Their hormones were going wild and Maya pressed against Charlie more and he pushed her down on the bed with his body crawled on top of her, going in between her legs._

 _They knew that this is a stupid idea but they are in the heat of the moment._

 **End Flashback**

"What?" she replied with her eyes barely open. Her eyes popped open when she realized that Charlie was topless and laying next to her. In her bed.

She squealed before she kicked him causing him to almost fell off the bed.

"Why do you have to do that?" he questioned, wide-eyed.

Maya couldn't help herself but laugh so hard as she hugged her covers close to her, covering her chest. "Oh my god, I can't believe we did it," Maya still laughing as she pulls him closer.

He took a deep breath, "Yeah we did," he said, still not believing "I can't believe we lose our virginity to each other."

His hair was disheveled making him look really hot causing Maya to bit her lower lips. Maya then pat his leg, under the covers, "how was I?" she asked curiously.

Charlie looked at Maya in shocked, "Oh my god you really want to discuss this?" he turned around he pulled the covers over him. "I'm gonna continue sleeping."

"C'mon, I need to know," she said. "Please."

Maya can hear Charlie laughing under the covers and he punched him hard. "Ouch, that hurts," he yelped.

Maya pulls the covers off him and smiled at him slightly. He smiled back, his eyes looking at her cleavage.

"You really want to know?" his innocent smile turns into a cocky smirk while sitting up, "Well," he said. "I don't know. It was okay I guess."

"Okay? Just okay?" her eyebrows move forward together.

He let out a small laugh and look her in the eyes, "What do you want me to say? It was my first time too."

"You're a guy, I thought you should know if it's great or not." Maya rolled her eyes.

"Okay, any reviews on me? How was I?" he raised an eyebrow.

"For being the first guy I kiss, you're a sloppy kisser." Maya lied, giving him a forced lopsided smile.

"Are you sure, it's me you're kissing last night?" he laughed. "It's your first kiss, how do you even know?" he chuckled.

Maya took a deep breath, "fine, it was okay, I guess."

"I think for the first time, that was great." he said.

"Yeah, we make a good team," she replied.

"So..," he started. "What is this? I mean what we're doing here."

Maya turns her face to his, "Well, I guess this is a one-time thing." she said. "I mean, there are a lot of people lose their virginity to their best friends right?" she asked awkwardly.

"Yeah, sure," he replied sounding awkward as well.

"Um, thank you for your time," she said awkwardly, and then held out her hands.

He smiled and shook his hands, "Nice doing business with you."

Charlie was about to let Maya hands go and Maya hold his hands tighter, "Friends?" she asked.

"Friends."


	4. Chapter 4

It was on the weekend when Maya decided that she wanted to surprise Charlie. So, she came over to his house without informing him that she's coming. When she arrived at his apartment, his mother answered the door.

She told Maya that Charlie went out for a while and his mom tell her that she can wait in his room if she wants too. Charlie's mom doesn't mind Maya coming over, she is very fond of her. Although she looks tough and all, his mom can sense her sincerity by being herself.

Amy went into his room and wandered around, waiting for him. Although she has been into his room multiples time, she always has the tendency to walk to his dresser and picked his perfume and brought up to her nose and smelled it. She would spray some on her neck and some on her wrist, rubbing her other wrist against it.

The sound of the door creaked open made Maya jumped, and causing the bottle almost slipped from her grasp. She saw Charlie came walk in and he was taken aback when he noticed her.

"Oh," rubbing his eyes that looked wet.

"Are you crying?" she asked, setting the bottle down in its place where she found it.

"What? No!" he quickly lied, but Maya knew what a person like when they're crying and he was definitely crying.

She walked over to him to see how he was, "Come on, Charlie, you don't have to play that game with me. I know you were crying, why?" she asked.

"Sarah," he said, walking around her over to his bed. "I always do everything to the girl I like and I'm always not good enough!" he said angrily, hitting at the bottom of the headboard before sitting down on the bed.

Maya was confused, "hey, don't say that. You're enough to me." she said, walking over to him. "What did she do?" she asked.

"She was out with some guy, holding hands." he said.

"So that's why you were crying! You were jealous," she couldn't help but say it loudly.

"Shut up," he said in his annoyed tone. "I wasn't crying because of her! I just have something in my eyes. Both of them, that's all."

Maya smiled, couldn't help but think it was very sweet of him to cry. She thought it was sweet of boys who cry instead of being angry because they are hurt. "Awe," she said. She sat down next to him and put an arm around him, "Is that all? Then, what happen?" she asked.

"So today, I went to her place and confront her. And she pulls the 'you deserve someone better' card on me." he said.

His sad look instantly turned into a glare, "Why must girls do that to me, every time." Charlie was very sad because it has been months they have been together since the dance. He has been treated her, in a way that he thinks girls deserve to be treated.

Maya rubbed his back, "Well, they say, nice guys finish last. You need to chill, you're just into the wrong girls. You're good looking and charming, sure you'll find a new girlfriend in no time." she said.

"Yeah, right," he rolled his eyes.

"I have an idea," Maya gave him a smirk. "To take your mind off this."

* * *

"Oh gosh! Charlie," she tried not to scream.

He groaned and pressed his body off her. He pulled away and laid on her side, wrapping his arms around her naked body.

That's when they realized that they did it again!

"Oh my god," let out her breath. "That was great, again?" Maya chuckled.

"Again? Give me five minutes to rest," he laughed.

"I was just kidding," she rolled her eyes playfully. "I need to go."

"Really? Now?" he groaned, pulled her closer and kissed her neck.

Maya almost gave in. Summoning all her strength, she placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him away lightly. His face held in confusion.

"I really need to get home, my mom would be worried," she reminded him.

He scrunched his eyebrows in confusion and then it rose up in understanding. "Yeah," he said.

She quickly stood up and grabbed her panties and bra, quickly putting them on before looking for her pants and shirt.

"Where the hell is my pants?" she asked while holding her shirt.

Maya should've put her shirt on because it's not really helping with Charlie's teenage raging hormones. Charlie helped her look around but he was still distracted.

"There," he said.

Just when he turned around, he saw Maya leaning to him. "Um, here's your pants," he said with his hot minty breath blowing in her face.

Maya put her pants on, and sit next to him, "I told you this is what you need, a breakup sex." she said and he laughed.

"Thank you," he said.

"No biggie. That what friend are for," she raised her eyebrow before she let out a small laugh and left.

Charlie can't believe what just happen. He leaned his head back, and stare at his ceiling, he totally forgot about him and Sarah. Maya somehow magically mend his broken heart.

* * *

"Maya!" Charlie tried to wake her up.

She groaned and roll over her bed and buried her face in her pillow.

"Come on, Maya! We're going to be late!"

She grumbled into her pillow, knowing that he was right but too lazy to get up.

"Three. Two-" he started, a warning in his voice.

"I'm not going to that hellhole just because you can count to three Charles," she mumbled tiredly into her pillow.

"One,"

A suddenly he was on top of her. She tried to move her head around and look at him, but he weighed too much.

He flipped her over and she was looking at him, which had a suspicious dark look on it. His dark hair was sexily ruffled, and his eyes shining down staring at her. He leaned in closer, and Maya could feel his breath on her lips. Maya smiled and closed her eyes as she thought he was about to kiss her.

But she was wrong, because just before his lips met hers, he started tickling her.

She giggled hysterically as she was unable to stop Charlie for tickling her.

"Char- Charlie- stop it!" she laughed, barely able to speak.

He finally stopped. Maya got up and she pushed him off the bed.

"Why are you even here?" Maya groaned. "You come all the way to my apartment just to wake me up?" she asked in confusion.

"Well, actually, I wanted to talk about yesterday," he said as he sits at the corner of her bed.

"What is it to talk about?" Maya asks casually.

"I mean, I thought the first time we did it. It was a one-time thing," he said and continued, "And about the breakup sex-"

"Well, you needed it. That what friends are for," she said before she put her hand on his shoulder.

"But friends don't have sex occasionally," he chuckled.

"But friends with benefits do," she raised her eyebrow and gave him a smirk.

"Just like that?" he asked.

Maya rolled her eyes, "please don't tell me you don't like it," she dropped her body onto the bed, "because that would be embarrassing for me."

"Gosh, no. I like it."

"Are you sure," she got back up.

"Yeah, I'm just making sure what we are, you know. So we won't get confused," he explained. "Thank you, by the way, I totally forgot how hurt I was feeling until, you know."

"I know." Maya smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

"Since when you're into football?" Charlie commented.

"I'm not; I'm just supporting our school team. I've realized that I have not been involved in the school activities like this."

"Mmm, okay." He said unconvinced. "Or you want to catch an eye on a certain guy?"

"Maybe," she smirks at him.

"You said you hate guys in the football team because you say that most of them are self-absorbed assholes."

Maya rolled her eyes, "I did say that but that is only because I was in that phase where I find all guys are assholes but now I change my mind."

Charlie laughs. "You never told me you had a crush on someone on the football team." He changed into a serious tone.

"Well, this is recent. He asks me if I wanted to watch him play, and I said yes," She said still looking at the field like she's looking for someone. "Do you like ever look at a guy so good looking that you'd be like 'I want to lick that face'?"

"A guy? No."

"Ha-Ha, I'm serious like a person."

"This is boring, we should've like stayed in and watched movies or you know—," he smirks at her. "Netflix and chill."

"No," she pinched him on the arm.

"Ouch," he squealed a little. "What was that for?" he asks.

"It's the time of the month, remember?" she says in an annoyance tone.

"I'm sorry, I forgot." He states. "That explains why you're so horny."

She turns to him, "I don't get horny when I'm on my period," giving him a weird look.

"You do, you always talk about your celebrities crush and giving me these weird images of what you would want to do them," he chuckles.

Maya sighs, "You don't have to come if you don't want to, you know."

"Well, I can't let you be here all alone with all these people in our school that I don't trust. They could be doing something to you or something."

"I'm Maya Hart if anything happens. It would be the other way around." She chuckles. "Besides, Riley is here. Look at her." She pointed at her sitting in the front row where she with Farkle and Zay, so she can be close to Lucas. "I can hang out with her and get a better view but NO, you said you want to come and I have to sit all the way here because you still get awkward around Riley."

"Of course, I'm still weird around her, she broke my heart." He sounded a bit hurt talking about her.

"And she's my best friend." She points it out.

"Don't make this all about me like it's my fault, how about you? You can always sit with her if you want to even if I'm here but NO, you don't because you are still weird around her and Lucas being all mushy-mushy."

"That's not true," trying to act all surprise. "I just—," she paused trying to think of a good reason besides the fact that it is true, she hates seeing Lucas and Riley act all lovey dovey around her. When she couldn't give him the answer, she gives him a death glare. "I hate you."

Charlie laughs, "I love how you show your love for me."

After two hours later, they had won and Maya suddenly running down to the field when she notices that the guy she's looking for is waving at her.

"You did great out there," she compliments him.

"Oh, it's nothing. Thanks for coming, so do you want to grab a pizza?"

Maya half smiled. "Actually, I can't. You see Charlie over there," she said pointing at her best friend. "I promise to have dinner with him. So I have to take a rain check."

"Who's Charlie?" he asks. "I don't know you already have a boyfriend."

Maya laughs shaking her head, "No, Charlie's not my boyfriend. He's my best friend."

"Oh okay." He lets out an easy laugh. "So, to be clear here, you don't have a boyfriend right? So, are you free tomorrow night?"

"Are you trying to ask me out?"

"As the matter of fact, I am. So is that a yes?"

Maya was thinking whether she should say yes or not. Should she like ask Charlie first, since they have these friends with benefit still going on, she thought because she feels like she's cheating on Charlie if she says yes. But then why should I feel that way, we're just friends, Maya thought to herself.

"It's a yes and please let me know where we're going so, I can decide on what to wear."

"Just wear something that you can move in and if that happens to be naked, I'm totally okay with that."

Maya felt a bit nauseous, and a bit unsure about the date. Where was he planning to take her? What are his intentions on her?

"Hey," he snapped her out of her thoughts. "I was just kidding. You really don't get my sense of humour, do you? I'm not some kind of pervert if that is what you're thinking."

Maya laughed nervously, "Paranoid, too many movies." She said circling her finger at the side of her head.

"Alright, it seems Charlie is giving me death glares for talking to you this long, so I should probably go. See you later?" he gives her small smile.

Maya nodded and went to re-join Charlie. "What is your problem? Why are you giving death glares to him?"

"You're into Zack Archer?" he gives her a questioning look.

"Stop making that face, he's hot okay. He's someone that I feel like licking which is a good thing."

"Ewww, please no. I don't need to hear this." He said making his disgusted face. "I don't like him."

"You don't like all the guys I like," she points out.

"He seems fishy." He pouts.

She sighs. "You think every guy I like fishy. How about you, the girls you go for are all bitchy to me, but I'm okay with it," she states.

"Well, I'm not fishy and you're not bitchy."

"And we're not dating."

"Do you want to?" he smirks at her.

"No." she shakes her head and laughs.

"My prediction on him is that he is going to turn out to be someone that you don't expect him to be. Not in a positive way."

"Why are you going all papa bear on me? Are you jealous?" she smirks at him.

"Jealous?" he huffs. "No. Care? Yes."

"He asks me out tomorrow night," she said proudly.

"Well, good luck then and have fun."

"I will"

"Okay," he said.

"Okay."

Afterwards, they went for Chinese food. Greasy noodle, fortune cookies and spending their night binge watching 'Parks and Recreation' at Maya's place until they both fell asleep.

* * *

Maya is on Riley's bed, reading a magazine while Riley is cleaning her closet and complaining about how she could use new clothes but her father refuses to buy her new ones and her mom is so busy lately and has no time for her.

"Riles, you have tons of clothes, just mix and match something. People in our school would not even notice if we wear the same clothes for a week."

"That's not true. I've once worn the same shirt twice in the same week, and this girl in my class, Carrie, she asks me why I wore it twice and I had to tell her I have multiple identical shirts."

"Well, that is only one girl who tells a lot that she have no clue about what a washing machine is or she never wash her clothes which explain why she smells like soup and not a good kind," Maya comments.

Riley burst into laughter to the comment, "Maya, stop that's mean."

"It's the truth." She said widening her eyes.

"Talking about truths, when were you planning to tell me?" Riley asks while hanging her clothes on the hanger.

"Planning to tell you what?" Maya asks her eyebrow furrowed and her eyes still glued on the magazine she's reading.

"Planning to tell me about your date with Zack tonight?"

"Oh about that?" she sighs. "How do you know about it?"

"Rumours spread, and he's on the football team. So, Lucas kind of heard them talking about you going out with him."

"Oh, it's nothing really. Just a date," Maya rolled over.

Riley jumped on the bed and lie close to her. "This is not 'nothing', Maya. This is something. It's been a long time since you agreed on a date with someone." She said.

"I know." Maya breathes the word out. Maya turns to look at Riley, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you because I don't think that this is serious because it might not work you know. I might not like him the way that I want it to be."

"It's okay peaches, I understand." She says. "But you have to promise me, next time you go on any dates with any guy, you better tell me!" she says. "No secrets." She held out her pinkie finger.

Maya just stared at her pinkie finger. How is she going to pinkie promise her when she is keeping secrets from Riley? If Riley knew about her and Charlie hooking up for fun, she'll make a big deal out of it and probably flip. Riley still thought that she never been kissed, let alone know about having sex because having sex is totally a big deal.

"Peaches?"

"What?" Maya snaps out from her thoughts.

"Promise?" Riley asks again with her pinkie still held up.

Maya did not say promise, she just locks her pinkie finger with Riley's and smiles warmly at her.

* * *

"Don't you want to hear about my date last night?"

Charlie shakes his head, "no thanks," he said before taking a bite of his burger.

"Why not?" she asks; confused.

Charlie shrugs, "I don't know, I'm just going to assume that everything went well."

"Don't you want to know the details?" she said raising a brow. "Like any best friend would want?"

"Okay fine. How was your date?" he asks.

"I don't know, probably I never going to go out with him ever again."

"Oh okay, cool." He said casually.

"Don't you want to ask why?"

"Why?"

"Because he's boring, and all he does is talk about sports and at first I was like, 'okay he's passionate'. I like guys that are passionate about what he likes. Then, when I talk about my art, he keeps interrupting me and starts talking about himself. He doesn't even care about what I like, it's annoying." She complains.

Charlie laughs watching her complaining.

"You must be happy knowing that what you expected is true. But he's so effing HOT, so I sneak him to my place and we—," she stopped hoping that Charlie is curious and asks 'what'.

Charlie just ignored the fact that she paused because he is not going to ask because he knows how the story goes and he is not asking. So, instead of asking he dips his fries in ketchup.

Maya just looked at him confused, "Are you going to ask me what happen when I took him to my place?"

Charlie looks at him, "just continue, I'm listening."

"Well, we started with harmless kissing then it got passionate real quick because he's just so hot."

"Is he good? In bed, what position did you guys do?" he pretends to be interested in the topic.

Maya's eyebrows furrowed looking at him, confused.

"What?" he laughs the question out.

"So you're not mad that if I had sex with him?" she narrowed her eyes at him.

Charlie shrugs, "why would I be?"

Maya sighs, "I was hoping that you flip that I had sex with a guy on a first date after I told you I'm never going out with him again which makes it like a one night stand and you would be mad and tell me that I'm not that kind of girl." She explains in devastation.

"Do you want me to be flip and tell you that?" he asks and he can see the hurt look in Maya's eyes.

She rolled her eyes. "You're my best friend, I thought you would care." She sounded disappointed. "I didn't have sex with him by the way," she murmurs.

Charlie laughs, "Maya of course, I care. I knew that you wouldn't sleep with him. Why should I be worried? I know and trust you to know you would not make those kinds of stupid decisions."

"That's a bummer, I wanted a different reaction."

He still laughing, "There is also another reason why I'm sure that you wouldn't sleep with him."

"Why?" she asks in an annoyed tone.

"Because you're still on your period."

"How did you—" she groans.

"We've been having sex, so I know when. And you reminded me about it at the game, remember?" He chuckles.

"Just for the record, I didn't even take him to my place. We did kiss because he's so hot and I'm curious but then it got real bad real quick because he's a sloppy kisser which— bleghh," Maya makes a 'grossed out' sound.

"Are you telling me that I'm a great kisser?" he asks and Maya rolled her eyes.

"I haven't kissed many guys to know you're great." She said. "Thank god, the date went really PG because then I wouldn't have to lie to Riley when she asked me about the date. She assumed he's my first kiss."

"Are you planning to kiss more guys just for you to prove that there are guys who are a better kisser than I am?"

Maya makes her thinking face before she nods. "yeah."

"Okay, good luck with that."

"Guys suck." she complains, folding her arms. "I know that I've said this like all the time but this time, I mean it." she adds.

Charlie shakes his head and laughs, "whatever you say."

Maya have been like this, she wants to make herself feels better for being single, she just complains how suck a guy really is. It's not that nobody wants her but she just puts her guard up so high that it's hard for her to truly open her heart for someone. And Charlie understands that.


End file.
